Hetalia Party
by SmallNeko
Summary: All the countries come over to China's house for a party. Enjoy. I hope you have fun!
1. The Beginning of the Party

One sunny and bright day, Lithuania picked up his phone to call someone. He didn't know who to call at first. So he just sped through his contacts and then stopped. First person it stopped on was…China! Lithuania clicked China's number and pressed 'call.' He heard a knock on his door and opened it. Poland walked in.

"Hey, Liet! Like, what's up?" Poland asked Lithuania.

"Poland…I'm calling China."

"Oh cool! Can I talk too?"

"Hello?" China answered.

"Hi China."

"Oh hello Lithuania. How are you aru?"

"I'm good-"

"HEY CHINA! It's, like, Poland speaking!" Poland screamed taking away Lithuania's phone.

"Poland! Give it back!"

Lithuania heard multiple voices coming from the phone, and, getting annoyed at Poland, he took his phone back and pressed 'speaker on.'

"Want to try my scones-"

"Do you want a rose?"

"Shut up aru!"

"No way I want a rose! No I'm not trying your scones-"

"Hey! Like, how are you all?" Poland says, taking Lithuania's phone again.

"Poland! Get off my phone!" Lithuania screams, taking his phone back.

"It should, like, be MINE because it's pink!"

"Hey! Russia dude! Where's my super hero global man?"

"You didn't request so I didn't make it yet."

"Why won't anyone eat my scones?"

"Because they taste like petrified couch stuffing!"

"THOSE WERE A RECIPE PASSED DOWN BY MY MUMSIE!"

"And?"

"Aiya…"

"Seriously, like, what goes on at your meetings-" Poland takes away Lithuania's phone…(again)

"POLAND! JUST GIVE IT BACK!"

"Nah. If I do you'll, like, keep it!"

"Isn't that the point of owning something?"

"No! The point is…oh shut up…"

"Dude! What are they talking about?"

"I don't know. Maybe snow."

"No you idiots! They're talking about my cooking and how amazing it is!"

"Yeah right!"

"SHUT UP FROG FACE!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Aiya…"

"Hungary has arrived!" Lithuania heard Hungary shout while she suddenly appeared next to him.

"Oh, like, hey Lizzie!"

"Oh god no…anyway, what happens at your meetings anyway?"

"Oh Poland! You should go put on that cute skirt I got you last week!"

" 'Kay! I'll, like, be right back!" Poland screams running back to his house to change.

"Western nations are so immature…"

"Yeah…No kidding…"

"They're finally gone!"

"Good. However…Poland is still at my house…and so is Hungary…it doesn't sound like something good is going to happen."

"Hey China! What's up? How's it been?" Italy asks from the other line.

"Hello China." Japan says.

"Nihao aru."

"Who's there now? I know Japan is, but who else-"

"Hey Liet~ Like, how do I look in this skirt?" Poland asks, popping back into Lithuania's house unknowing how he got there so fast. Maybe he used one of his pony's to get there.

"…I don't know…You look good, I g-guess…"

"Hey, are you still texting China? Oh yay! Hey China! How's Japan and Korea been? Oh and how is your relationship with Russia?"

"Hungary…stop with your yaoi obsession…"

"Um…They've been fine, although, a certain someone doesn't consider me to be his older brother-"

"What are you saying over there China? Why are you talking about your relationship with your siblings?"

"Does anyone have pizza or pasta?"

"We aren't in a relationship Hungary aru!"

"Oh. So you're not in a relationship? Maybe I should change that then-"

"Stop! Your getting me annoyed…"

"So you like the skirt I'm, like, wearing?"

"Yeah…sure whatever…"

"Eeeep! Stop talking like that! I'm going to have a nosebleed!"

"What?" Lithuania and Poland say at the same time.

"Anyway…I'm guessing that Japan and Italy are over your house now?"

"Yeah aru…"

"Would you please get Italy-kun some pasta? He's been asking for awhile now."

"Where's Germany? Can I have pasta?"

"Aiya…"

"Is all he talks about pasta?"

"And Germany, and the tomato box fairy story, and white flags aru…"

"Reave my friend arone! *Waves stick*"

"Ve~ Big brother Russia is here! =7="

"WHAT ARU!"

"^J^"

"Oh god no…don't let him talk to me!"

"So Poland! Tell me…DO YOU LOVE LITHUANIA?"

"Like, as a friend totally."

"I don't mean that though! I mean do you really love-"

"I'm leaving…" Lithuania says, leaving his house for a minute.

"Hey! Like, come back Liet!"

"Fine…" Lithuania walks back inside his house.

"I brought everyone drinks! ^J^"

"Eh? A-Arigato."

"Ve~ gratzi!"

"What about you China? ^J^"

"I'll pass on the drink aru…"

"I should just go over to your house instead of talking on the phone now…Would it be ok if I come over?"

"Hey! I, like, totally want to come over too!"

"China! You should defiantly have a party at your house if you're inviting everyone over!"

"…I didn't invite them over aru…might as well let you come over aru…"

"Yay~ Party with my older brothers! Can we sing karaoke too?"

"Heh heh. VODKAAA~"

"! I knew it!"

"…Thanks. Oh and I'm sorry for what is going to happen. Sometimes I just know what Hungary is thinking. So…yeah…We'll be right over." Lithuania explains. He drives over to China's house with Poland and Hungary.

"Don't accept ANY of the drinks Russia gives you. Japan and Italy are already drunk." China says, leaving to his kitchen to go cook food for everyone. At the door, England's voice can be heard, and so can America's. The Allies arrive and so do the Nordics. Germany appears. Man! Who invited all these people?

"Eh? I blame Russia because he's closest to them! And Italy is too drunk to invite anyone aru! England! Don't drink what Russia's handing out!"

How can you hear me? Oh well. This is the narrator speaking! So, even though China told England to not drink what Russia has, he did anyway! Disregarding your elders is a bad thing England! I heard Prussia just arrived with Gilbird! He's probably going to torment people again! So everyone should watch out!

"Karaoke is starting!" America screams.

"Ok…Karaoke it is aru…"

"I want to sing first." Japan says, standing up on a stage that appeared in China's house. How did that stage get there? I mean really dudes!

"What are you singing aru?"

"Excuse me, I am sorry." Drunk Japan says, starting to sing. Of course, there is randomly music starting to play when he starts singing! Oh it's so typical!

At another place of China's house, near the stage I'm guessing:

"Hey Liet! We should, like, totally sing a duet!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE! It would, like, be fun!"

"Fine…Oh Latvia! Why are you here?" Lithuania says, now seeing Latvia standing next to him.

"R-Russia m-made me c-come h-here…"

"Oh. So you don't want to be here?"

"N-Not really…" Latvia says, running back home crying and shaking. Wow! I guess he really didn't want to be at this extra awesome party!

"Do you know where Latvia is?" Russia asks, walking up to Lithuania.

"I made chao fan and dumplings for everyone! Oh and pasta for Italy aru!" China shouts, running from his kitchen back into his (VERY LARGE) living room.

"Um…No I don't know where Latvia is…That sounds like some good food!" Lithuania says, walking away from Russia. After awhile he couldn't find Poland anywhere! Literally! He looked everywhere! Well, of course, not the bar in China's house, because he would never be there!

"The food I make tastes better!"

"Worst insult ever…EVER!" England shouts. He's already drunk! And it seems he wants to sing next. How about he sing Pub&Go?

"I'm going to sing Pub&Go!" England shouts from the stage. DO THEY HEAR ME OR SOMETHING?

"BAKA BAKA BAKA! AMERIKA NO BAKA!"

"England! I told you to not drink what Russia had aru!"

"Eeeep! He called America an idiot again! I always feel that when he calls him that, that it's a sign of showing his affection for America!" Hungary screams, getting a nosebleed. Hungary, was obviously drunk as well.

"Hungary…really?"

"Yes!"

"LIET~ Do you, like, want a drink too?"

"WHAT! YOU DRANK!"

"Yeah, like, is that a problem?"

"Yes, actually it IS a problem."

"So, Hungary?" China says.

"Yes what is it?"

"So…how's your relationship with Austria? I heard you got divorced aru. Switzerland told me."

"I did get divorced with him, however, I still look out for him, even though he doesn't do much for me, mostly because I can just handle it on my own. Do you know where Prussia is? I heard he has a diary! What a baby! Time to hurt him!"

"Oh! Prussia is over by the vodka aru. Is it also because of the crotch cloth thing too aru?"

"H-How did you find out about that? A-Anyway…No it was just an awkward situation. It's not like I want to hurt him because of that…after all, he was just trying to help, and honestly, I don't know why I want to hurt Prussia right now…"

"Maybe you like him aru?"

"Hm? No. I don't like him. There's no way. Well…I have to go hit Prussia to knock some sense into him! I hear he's so drunk he started a game of spin the bottle! I'm only a little drunk…"

"Ok. I'll see you later aru."

"Hey China. I'm back. What did I miss?"

"Nothing really aru."

"Oh ok. I think Italy said something about singing now.

"Oh yay. I've sort of been waiting for him to sing aru."

"…He's drunk isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is aru."

"What's going on over there- are they playing spin the bottle? I bet Prussia started it. Or France. Or one of those Bad Touch Trio guys. Well! I have to go stop Poland from jumping off the roof. He got really drunk."

"Ok aru."

"Japan?"

"Yes? Hello China."

"Aren't you drunk as well aru?"

"Well yes…Russia-san gave me a drink that looked a little like water and I drank it. Little did I know it was vodka…"

At Another Area of China's House, most likely the bar:

"Hey dudes! I found a chalkboard! Check out these awesome pics I drew!"

"If that's supposed to be me, I'll take it out with this pick-ax."

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT ARU? Ok…I think it's time for Switzerland to come over and guard to see if anyone brings any weapons…" China calls Switzerland and he comes over to guard.

In The Kitchen:

WAIT A SECOND! I need to say something! Let's see…what was it? Oh yeah! The only people that aren't here are Latvia, Sealand, Liechtenstein, and Seychelles. Most of them are just too young to be at the party and Seychelles…well Seychelles just didn't want to come. This party is getting out of hand! So I think it's just going to continue later on! I'll see all of you soon.


	2. You Guys Are All Drunk!

"HEY! EVERYONE GET RID OF ALL THE DAMN WEAPONS OR I SHOOT!" Switzerland shouts, alarming everyone, even Prussia, who is now singing Mein Gott.

"Switzerland! Why are you doing such a thing aru?"

"Hey dude! Switzerland! Check out my awesome portraits of the Allies! Pretty awesome right-" America tries saying. Only to be yelled at by Switzerland. He suddenly goes away, guarding again.

"I'll go bother someone else then!"

In the Kitchen, Spain and Romano are fighting about something:

"Spain! Why are there no damn tomatoes?" Romano screams holding a plate full of pasta and pizza.

"Don't worry Romano! I brought some tomatoes from my house!" Spain says, giving the tomatoes to Romano and pulling his hair curl. PANIC ATTACK ALERT!

"DON'T DO THAT YOU DAMN TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano shouts, punching Spain in the face and leaving with his plate of food back to the living room.

"Why does he hate me? Oh well! It's not like he really does hate me, because I know that deep down inside my Romano loves me!" Spain says, crying in a funny way. I mean, he's not really sad after all! He fell on the ground by the way. So he basically has tomato all over him. He dropped some of the tomatoes on himself.

Back in the Living Room, I'm assuming:

"…Why am I surrounded by moron's aru…?" China says. Right at the moment, Japan is singing his Marukaite Chikyuu. He has already sung before that, so I'm not sure he's going to get to go up again.

"China~ Do you want to try any of my pasta?"

"No thanks Italy aru…By the way, EVERYONE WHO DRANK VODKA ARU, PLEASE EXIT TO THE FRONT UNTIL THE AFFECTS WEAR OFF! NO SHANANOGANS ARU!"

"But I'm in the middle of my song!" Japan shouts from the stage.

"What's going on now? Oh I see almost everyone is leaving to the front, outside. It's stupid really. I'm one of the people who DIDN'T drink. Did you drink China?" Lithuania asks, looking in the direction of the door. Everyone but him, China, Romano, Spain, Iceland, Estonia, Switzerland, and Taiwan had left to get sober.

"Ok everyone! I made some salsa!" Spain yells from the kitchen.

"We might as well start cleaning up a bit. My home is a mess aru…" China says annoyed. Classical music can be heard in the background.

"AUSTRIA? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE ARU?"

"Do you want him out of here?" Switzerland says, loading his gun.

Outside:

"Don't call my cooking bad! Your movies are terrible! So ha!"

"Dude…I really hate being drunk. It just ruined the party! Thanks a lot Russia."

"What's that?"

"NEVERMIND…"

"Who wants to play spin the bottle again?"

"Frog! You're such an idiot. You're even more stupid when you're drunk!"

Inside:

"How long does it normally take for people to become sober aru?"

"A few hours I suppose."

"Where's Japan?"

"Taiwan, he's outside because he's drunk…Weren't you paying any attention? Aiya! Where's Shinatty-chan?"

"Don't worry about cleaning up. I'll clean up your house for you. Oh and I'm going to go outside for awhile after ok? And no I'm not drunk." Lithuania told China.

"Why are you leaving?"

"She has a point aru."

"Does anyone want to try my salsa?" Spain shouts. He gets a punch in the face from Romano.

"OUR salsa! Bastard…"

"I'm not leaving. I'm just checking on Poland. Oh and I'll try some, just after I finish cleaning." Lithuania says, starting to clean. Looks like he not going to finish in awhile, so let's head outside to see what's going on!

Outside:

Sweden and Finland are talking about something, not sure what though, something about Sealand. Denmark is being loud and arrogant again. Norway is telling him to shut his trap and do something quietly. All of them are quite bored though.

"I'm bored! Where's Liet when I, like, need him?" Poland said. He was sitting in a patch of grass in China's front yard.

"I should just go jump off the roof…It's, like, too boring down here…" Poland said, walking up to the roof. He stumbled a bit while walking, considering he usually isn't THIS MUCH drunk.

Inside:

An hour had passed and Lithuania finished cleaning.

"Oh wow aru! Thank you so much! It's so comfortable now."

"This salsa is great!"

"Thanks!" Romano and Spain say at the same time, making Romano act up again.

"I hope they all come back in soon. Well, I'm going outside now.

Outside:

"Hey! Look who came outside! What's his name again? I forget. Oh well." Denmark manages to say before Norway strangles him with his tie.

"Even though I'm drunk too, I still think you should just shut up."

"Hey. You don't need to hurt me!"

"Hey dude! Can Britain cook something…good for once?"

"YOU JERK!"

"Kolkolkol ^J^"

"AH!" Estonia screams, running away from Russia.

"I didn't know Estonia was drunk. Wait! Russia is out here? I can't worry about that so nevermind. Hey have any of you guys seen Poland? I want to talk to him for a second…"

"Yeah dude! He's up on the roof. He said he was going to jump." America said. Lithuania seemed to pause for a moment. What's wrong with him?

"WHAT!" Lithuania screams, running inside and up to the roof. Wow you really have to make things seem dramatic Lithuania don't ya?

"Poland! Don't jump! You're drunk! You're just being stupid!"

"Hm? Oh hi Liet! Like, how's it going?" Poland asks, stumbling over to Lithuania.

"Is that all you're going to say when you were just about to jump off the roof?"

Inside:

China is desperately trying to find Shinatty-chan. His search isn't going well though. He hasn't checked _everywhere_. So I guess you could say he isn't looking hard enough.

Everyone got to come back inside now. They were all sober, so I guess that you could say it takes less time for them than humans. Prussia started singing again. He is now singing, _My song that was written by me, for me!_ Wow! Nice song title I would say!

"Merutomo! Daiboshuu! Niyo niyo mattete yaru ze!" Prussia sang in his awesome scratchy voice. NIYO NIYO!

"Is everyone sober aru?"

"I'm pretty sure they are."

"Prussia's doing very well isn't he big bruder?" Liechtenstein says. WOAH! When did she get here?

"Yeah. Wait, Lili! When did you get here?"

"I made you a sandwich bruder! What do you think?" Why is she asking that? Did she give him a sandwich and he just started eating it? Oh well, but really…when DID she get here? Maybe she just snuck in when everyone was outside.

"I think…it tastes like sandwich."

"I'm so happy!"

"Where's Japan?"

"I'm right here."

"Doesn't anyone want to hear my voice?"

"Oh! Canada aru!"

Outside:

Some of the countries, however, were _not _sober. So, on that note, the people that were still outside are…Denmark, Germany, and I have no clue why…but Poland too. Oh and Lithuania is because he has to talk to him.

"Where's Norway? I'm bored! He should come outside again and-" Denmark tries saying, only to be strangled my Norway again when he just appears by him.

"Wh-When did you get there?"

"I needed to pick up something I dropped out here."

"Then why did you strangle me?"

"I heard you talking, and I know what you were going to say. So I didn't want you to say it."

"Oh! So you think I'm going to say something embarrassing about you like how you used to-" Denmark remarks, only to be strangled once again.

Inside:

"I never invited Germany aru!"

"Well I did ^J^"

"Why you-"

"Why won't the light just shut up? I swear I'm never going to drink again…"

"Dude! England! What's up? Did you make more petrified couch stuffing? Hahahahaha!"

"I hate you…" England says. Oh no you don't Britain!

"Italy!"

"AH! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

On the Roof:

"So, Liet! What did you, like, need to talk to me about?"

"I don't know. I'm just bored and the whole time at this party you were basically just talking to Hungary."

"I was, like, talking to you sometimes too!"

"Yeah I know…"

"Oh…So you feel forgotten?"

"I guess…"

"But I, like, totally was talking to you before!"

"Mostly, you were just drinking and talking to Hungary. Oh and at one point, you were playing spin the bottle."

"I was?"

"Yes."

"The party isn't, like, over yet though! We still, like, totally get to sing a duet, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I go back inside now? It's, like, ten 'o clock and it's getting cold."

"Ok."

"Yay~ Let's go back inside!" Poland screams, grabbing Lithuania's hand and running down the stairs to China's living room. Lithuania blushed a little. Ooh! What's going on here? Well, back inside! Oh and by the way, Denmark, Norway, and Germany walked back inside as well, and obviously, they were in China's front yard for the LONGEST time.

Inside:

"Ok! I think Liechtenstein needs to leave. I, being her guardian, think it's safest if she go home." Switzerland says, leaving with Lili to his car. They both drive away. Yeah, yeah! I know! Switzy was the guard for the party, but I guess he's not really needed anyway.

Prussia gets off the stage and England sings his Demon Summoning Song. It is going to be creepy!

"AH! It's scary aru!"

"What song is this dude?"

"Hungary, I hope you don't obsess over yaoi…I won't accept any yaoi here aru! Everyone leaves if there is yaoi!"

"Awww but why not? Wait, what if it's not MY fault?"

"Well, then I don't know aru…"

WAIT! I think it's time to stop the party for now! Don't worry! There will be more, but I'm tired, so I froze time and I'm going to wait until tomorrow! See you all later!


	3. Problems Start

Austria starts playing piano again, making everyone shout at him for playing classical music. Austria gets away from the piano, letting someone else step up to sing something. Poland announces that he and Lithuania are going to sing a duet together and their singing Marukaite Chikyuu. Also, somewhere in the crowd, Hungary squeal's. They start to sing.

"Where is Iceland?" Norway asked.

"Dun 'know. Maybe he's in the kitchen." Sweden answers, while Finland picks up Hanatamago, which is their dog, and it's sort of odd to have a dog brought to a party, so I think Finland is a bit odd…

"Oh. Ok. I will check there then." Norway says, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hi Norway."

"Hello Ice. How's it going?"

"Great. I just got some food. China made a lot of good food."

"Really…? I didn't know China could cook."

"Well apparently he can."

"Can you call me 'onii-chan' again?"

"…No."

"Fine. I will go back into the living room then." Norway says, walking back into China's living room.

"Hey Prussia!"

"O-Oh hi Hungary! What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just listening to that cute singing up there!" Hungary said, pointing to the stage.

"Kesesesese~! I'm really bored right now."

"Well, then why don't you find something to do?"

"…I'll try my best to; after all, I am the Awesome Prussia!"

"Ha. Good luck with that."

"So you're saying I'm not awesome, because I know I am!"

"I never said that, just wishing you good luck for finding something to do!"

"Heh heh…Um…Hungary, instead of me finding something to do while you just stand there, why not come along and do something with me, like a game or something…?"

"Nah, I'll pass."

"I know you're joking!"

"Yeah. Let's go play a game." Hungary said, smiling at Prussia. Prussia blushes then says, "…Well um, what game do you want to play?"

"As long as you're playing it with me, I don't care what game!" Hungary exclaims, smiling again. Prussia's face turns red as a tomato.

"…Heh heh…O-Okay…" Prussia says, while China goes up to the stage to sing Hello China.

At the (bar…?) in China's house (MAN! CHINA HAS EVERYTHING!):

"Dude, Britain, how much are you going to drink?"

"I don't…know…" England said after another sip of vodka.

"Britain…You don't look so good, are you sure you're going to keep drinking like that, dude?"

"Not sure…I still haven't gotten over…the other vodka that that creepy son of a-" England says, being cut off by America hitting him in the head.

"Dude, you really need to go on back outside and if you don't, I think China might totally kick both of us out and that wouldn't be cool."

"Why would he kick you out?"

"Because I've been sitting over here with you, and if that isn't enough to get someone kicked out, then I really don't know what is!"

"F-Fine…I'll stop drinking…but just for today! Don't expect it any other time…"

"Britain…"

"Yeah?"

"Just don't throw up. Please don't, no one wants there to be throw up everywhere, dude." America says, while England looks slightly surprised he said that. I don't think England was expecting a lecture from you America!

"…O-Ok...I won't…" England says, slightly embarrassed.

On China's roof:

Poland managed to sneak away from the crowd of the living room.

"I'm, like, so bored again! Like, where is Liet? Oh no! I, like, so did not just totally leave him in that crazy crowd down there!" Poland screams running back down to the living room.

Back in the living room again:

"Liet! I, like, am so sorry I left you down here in this crowd-" Poland cuts off, seeing Lithuania talking to Belarus.

By the game room in China's house (He really has too much stuff in his house):

"He, like, always obsesses over her! It's, like, totally not cool!" Poland shouts, trying to talk to Hungary while she plays a checkers game with Prussia. Now, Belarus, to get away from Lithuania, who she truly hates with a passion, goes up to the stage to sing Carrots and Sticks with Ukraine.

"Oh…Why is she, like, singing now?"

"Well, she did make a song awhile back with her sister about Russia."

"It's about, like, Russia is it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, like, totally no reason…"

"Well I'm just about to beat Prussia, so maybe you should stay to watch this."

"Actually, I, like, think I'm going to go talk to Liet." Poland says with a grin.

"Ok."

"You are not going to beat me! I am the Awesome Prussia!" Prussia exclaims, standing up while holding a sword he got out of nowhere. In a second, the sword is gone again.

"I can still beat you."

"…No, no you can't beat me!"

"Well, if I do, what would my reward be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing! Just let me beat you first!"

"I'm not going to let you beat me! I'M going to win!"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say!" Hungary says, taking the last piece to beat Prussia. Prussia sort of freaks out, so be prepared.

"WHAT? You just beat me! The Awesome Prussia! I will beat you next time we play, I swear! I will get better at this game!"

"Where's my reward?"

"Um…I still don't know what you mean by tha-" Prussia tries to say, while Hungary kisses him on the lips. She pulls away, smiling.

"Hey! Is that what you meant! …Um…S-Sorry…" Prussia says, blushing madly. Hungary smiles warmly.

Back in the living room:

"Ve~! PASTAAA!" Italy screams, running into the kitchen to get some pasta.

"What's going on aru?"

"I really don't know…" Japan says, looking at the Allies, who are dancing very weirdly for no reason at all. France is going around screaming in people's faces to get them even more scared than they already are of him. The only one's that are actually calm are China and Japan, and a few others.

"Hey~! Liet! Like, want to know what Belarus was singing about up there before?"

"Uh, sure."

"She was singing about Russia and, like, how much she wants to marry him and stuff."

"…I don't think she was singing about that at all. She has a really cute singing voice though…So cute. I wish she would let me have another date with her…"

"Liet, you're, like, so totally clueless, you know that? Belarus totally doesn't like you! She, like, broke your fingers once remember? So why do you continue to like her?" Poland asks, practically screaming the last sentence, making some people look at him weirdly. He sticks his tongue out to the people who give him weird looks, only to notice he gets even MORE weird looks.

"Well, first off, she's really cute. Next, she has a nice singing voice. Lastly, she's not creepy like Russia. She's nice!" Lithuania answers, looking over to Belarus. When he looks away, Belarus pops up behind him with a knife in her hand. Poland runs behind Lithuania, tries punching Belarus, and screams that Belarus is a creepy (and scary) person and that she hates Lithuania. Lithuania looks behind him and notices Poland trying to punch Belarus in the face. Lithuania immediately shouts at his friend to stop and grabs him. Then, Poland tries to pull away from his grasp. Others start to gather, rooting them on to start fighting and punching each others guts out, although Lithuania disapproves of it. People are rooting on Poland, even though Lithuania tries to hold him back. Only a few root on Belarus, who has now taken the appearance of some sort of vampire chick, then she takes out a knife and licks it. What a weird girl! Now, the fight has actually started.

I think it's about time to stop today! But don't worry; I will unfreeze this, as there is more, so much more, to this hilarious party! It's getting intense! So intense! Like a double rainbow! [Reference!(Insert troll face here)] Like, totally!

_Note: Oh and review._ Please?


	4. The Fight

Japan and China are still sitting on the ground beside the stage, as no one is going up to perform because of the commotion with the fight and all. It seems not even they are going to try to stop the fight going on.

"I wonder what's going on over there aru."

"Hm...Well there is a fight going on. What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know aru, but it will end badly."

"Maybe I should stop the fight." Japan says, only to be yelled at by a bunch of other countries screaming 'NO.'

And now…ducks:

"Quack!"

"Oh I was just about to say that-" The other narrator tries saying.

"…What the HECK are you doing…?"

"DUCKS!" The other narrator exclaims, holding up real live ducks.

"Can I join?" This is the duck show! Please enjoy this awesomeness that is- STOP NARRATING! IT'S MY TURN JERK!

"Sure! All are welcome to ducks!" Duck! Duck! Duck! DUCKIES! Ug…Never mind… DUCK! Duck-

Crashing and thrashing is heard in the background as well as a few screams. QUACK.

(Clears throat) Ahem! Back to reality here…And now…(Checks to see if anyone is there to scream any unnecessary random nouns) the fight:

Belarus grips the knife tightly and charges at Poland with force, but Poland manages to block it. Poland tries punching Belarus again but fails. Belarus comes at Poland again holding the knife in her mouth, flipping in the air and slamming Poland straight in the face. Lithuania wants to help his friend but couldn't, noticing another charge done by Belarus. Poland regains his balance and swiftly dodges the attack. He runs behind the bar and stays there, unnoticed by Belarus. Belarus looks around, asking her fellow "teammates" where Poland went. They point to the bar and she quickly runs towards it. Poland's "teammates" yell for him to get away from the bar. He tries running away, only to see Belarus standing in front of him. Before Poland could move, Belarus pulls her sharp knife from her pocket and pulls it close to Poland's neck. Belarus pulls Poland into a headlock. He is stuck now. All of Poland's teammates are screaming for him to try to get out of the headlock, but Poland decides not to do that because it would slice his neck. Poland stays very still.

"You're smart for someone who is usually so stupid. Be glad I didn't slice your neck yet. Oh and a word of advice, if you choose to try and fight me, at least fight for something worth more than that idiot." Belarus states, ready to slice Poland in the neck. Poland struggles now, and knocks the knife out of Belarus' hand. The knife hits the floor and Poland kicks it away. He then kicks Belarus in the stomach. Belarus regains her balance and strength and punches Poland in the face. Poland punches Belarus in the face several times, despite the pain he was feeling on his own. Lithuania watches in amazement. He never thought Poland could be such a good fighter, but now, the fight is moving towards him. Belarus picks up her knife again and attempts to slice Poland. He dodges the knife and tells Lithuania to go somewhere else. Lithuania tries getting to another side of the room, but Belarus pins him to the ground and slices his face slightly. Poland attacks Belarus and punches her again. She tries to get out of his grasp but can't. Poland now kicks her and punches her with full force. Belarus struggles to get away. Her teammates are yelling at her to get out, but she still can't and since none of them want to be involved in the fight, all they can do is watch her struggle. Poland punches Belarus in the face again, this time harder than any other previous punch. Belarus now gets away and grabs her knife again. She charges at Lithuania screaming that she hates him. Belarus tries striking the knife into Lithuania's chest but fails as Poland throws a chair at her. She falls to the ground and is now unconscious.

"You can't call Liet an idiot…Jerk. I, like, so totally hate her…I'm, like, so glad that that fight is over." Poland says while his teammates cheer him on. Belarus' teammates want to help Belarus, but decide not to. Lithuania walks over to Poland.

"I'm uh sorry…"

"For, like, what?"

"Well, I did sort of get you in that mess, and I'm sorry that my liking of Belarus was making you mad."

"Yeah, it did, like, get me pretty mad. I'm glad I, like, beat her though. Don't worry Liet, she, like, totally won't try to hurt you anymore. Well, I hope so anyway."

"I just hope that you're ok…"

"Like, thanks! Oh and I, like, hope you're alright too."

"Thanks…Oh, and one question…"

"Hm?"

"Why were you mad that I liked Belarus?"

"Um…'Cause, she, like, is a total nutjob and she IS Russia's sister and…well, she, like, tried to hurt you. So I couldn't, like, let her do that."

"Those reasons I can understand from you." Lithuania says, laughing.

"Hahaha…Y-Yeah…" Poland laughs, blushing slightly. "Hey the party is, like, still going on!"

"Yeah it is. What time is it though? It's pretty odd to have a party really late-"

"Time for truth or dare aru!"

"What!"

"Hey, whose idea was that?"

"It was all China's idea."

"I'm not playing with any of you gits."

"Oh come on Britain! You have to!"

"It's 3:00 in the morning…"

"Why would China, like, have a party until then?"

"Hey, it's still going on, there is more…"

"Oh yeah! Like, totally! Hey Liet! Let's go play truth or dare with them!"

"What! No way! I'm not going to play that-"

"You, like, totally have to!"

FREEZE…Ok. Fight is over! I hope it was enjoyable for everyone! Don't worry, more of the party is coming out to a store near- SHUT UP! More of the party will be showed next time.

_Note: Please review! It is appreciated._


	5. The End of the Party

All the countries sat in a circle, (PUN!) awaiting the first truth or dare of the day. The first one to ask truth or dare was China. He arranged this group to play. So he was basically forced to start the madness.

"America, truth or dare aru?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to dance around England and scream 'I beat you!' aru." China explained. America then proceeded to do the most hilarious act in history. Haha, I used a pun! Again!

"Ok, now that it's MY turn to ask someone, I will ask Russia! Truth or dare, dude?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you really hated me during the Cold War?"

"Yes." Russia said, a purple aura now surrounding him. WAH! Creepy!

"This is for all of the Baltics. Truth or dare?" Russia asked. The Baltics then decided they would pick truth, just to be safe that Russia wouldn't put them into any problems, like being stuck in his basement. AGAIN.

"Is it true that you are my friend?"

"U-Uh. R-Russia, I d-do not th-think you a-are m-my f-friend."

"Aw. But why not? ^J^" Russia said, walking to Latvia (I thought he left! Oh well!) and looking down at him with a seemingly creepy face.

"U-Uh, its j-just because y-you s-seem t-to enjoy h-hurting m-me…" Latvia whispered, looking really scared of Russia as Russia stared at him.

"What about you Estonia? You must be my friend."

"No. I am not your friend, Russia. If anything, I am somewhat as your enemy." Estonia (SPARKLED! ^U^ YAY!)

"Oh well, Lithuania, you must regard me as your friend, da?" Russia asked, walking towards Lithuania. Lithuania looked scared much like Latvia was.

"N-No. I'm not your friend either." Lithuania said, while Russia kol'd, making Lithuania freak out. Poland proceeded to try to protect Lithuania, though he failed. Latvia was now asked to ask someone truth or dare. He asked Sealand.

"Dare!"

"I d-dare you to t-tell England that you hate him."

"That isn't much of a dare."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. Oh well. England! I hate your guts! And your cooking!" Sealand screamed to England, who was still drunk.

"Shut up…annoying kid." England said, drunkenly. Yep, he IS drunk.

"Truth or dare…Japan?"

"Oh. Um, dare."

"I dare you to…kick Greece."

"I would rather not-"

"JUST DO THE FRUKING DARE!" Hungary shouted, apparently getting a kick (XD) out of this. Japan then sighed and walked over to a sleeping Greece. He lightly kicked him and said 'Sorry' in Japanese. Hungary temporarily goes to the bathroom to get rid of her now bleeding nose. Prussia tries following her, but she pulls out her frying pan and whacks him with it.

"Truth or dare, Italy?"

"Dare!"

"Hm…I dare you to give up pasta for the rest of this party."

"Eh? I can't give up pasta! Pasta's my life source! Without pasta I'm nothing! Please don't make me give up my pasta~~~~!" Italy cries, prepared to run away out the front door.

"Italy! It's a dare! You have to do it!" Germany shouts, holding Italy so he doesn't run away.

"No! Germany! You don't understand! I need pasta! Me without pasta is like you without wurst!" Italy shouts, struggling and trying to loosen Germany's grip. Germany lets go of Italy.

"Fine, but Japan needs to give you a different dare." Germany says, sighing.

"Thank you for understanding! Ve~!" Italy exclaims, hugging Germany and then lets go.

"Ok then…I dare you to say you hate your brother."

"Hm…Hey Romano! I don't like you! =7= " Italy exclaims.

"What the hell Italy? Like I don't get enough hate from everyone else! Now you hate me too? Well then I hate you!" Romano screams. Spain then interjects and says 'I don't hate you Lovi!'

"Shut up tomato bastard!"

"I don't actually hate you. It was just a dare that Japan gave me. Just go along with it~!" Italy whispers to Romano. "There! I told him! Ve~!"

"I think we will end truth or dare for now aru." China shouts, causing everyone to scream that they don't want it to be over, but everyone gets over it quick and goes back to doing whatever they were doing before. Japan is trying to talk to Greece, but he fell asleep again, despite how he was kicked before.

"Greece-san, why do you always fall asleep when I am talking to you?" Japan said with a sigh. I'm just going to say that Japan wanted to lie down next to Greece, but he decided not to and just sat there. Japan thought about many things. He thought about when Greece and Turkey fought over who was his best friend. Japan couldn't pick, but obviously it would be Greece, and everyone knows that. Screw Turkey!

At a Different Place in China's House Once Again:

No one else is going up for karaoke, but people are still hanging out back behind the stage. The people there are England, America, and Italy. England kindly asks Italy to leave, and he goes and looks for Germany screaming 'PASTA!' as always.

"Yo Britain!" America shouts in England's ear, causing him to clasp his hand over his ear.

"What you bloody git?"

"Are you still drunk?"

"No, why do you need to know-" England's sentence is cut off by America, who plants a kiss on England's lips. England blushes madly and stares at America. He stares back at England. America confesses that he loves England. (This is just too cheesy, but oh well!)

"I-I love you too, git…" England says, walking away from America. America laughs, following him.

"Everyone!" China shouts into the microphone. Everyone stares at him.

"This party is officially over, aru. So you should all leave now so I can clean up aru." China says, making everyone disappointed. They all started to file out of the house. America followed England out. Hungary followed Prussia out. Italy followed Germany out. Everyone left except China. Well, and his panda, the huge one that follows him around all the time. And we all know who THAT is.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you, panda." China said, looking at panda and sighing. China turned around to go to the kitchen. Russia took off the panda head and walked towards the kitchen. China saw Russia in the panda suit, freaked out, and then tried running away. Russia took hold of China from behind, turned him around, and kissed him on the lips. China whole face turned red, but before he could say anything, Russia had already left. Man, I think he's a ninja or something.

Well, I guess the party is over now! I hope you all had tons of fun! Go back into the other chapters and read it again, if you wish! Oh, and please review! It is appreciated! Goodbye, for now!


End file.
